


why do they yell? - a story about Michael Lobo

by pkauu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkauu/pseuds/pkauu
Summary: this is just a story about Michael's home life, before jessica & max got a divorce.! there may be some triggering mentions about divorces, fighting, yelling, drinking & abuse !
Relationships: Max Lobo/Jessica Randy
Kudos: 5





	why do they yell? - a story about Michael Lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooncandies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncandies/gifts).



> hii so this is something i came up with while on Twitter, this might make u cry i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> also!! I made max an alcoholic in this for extra interesting-ness but I love max sm and we stan him here <33

\- Michael's POV -

I woke up in the middle of the night last night. Again. I heard Momy and Daddy yelling. I don't know why. I'm scared. They have been yelling a lot recently. I'm starting to think Mommy doesn't love Daddy anymore. Daddy has been drinking. That's what Mommy told me. But Daddy tells me that Mommy is being mean. Who do I believe? 

I fell asleep later, after Mommy and Daddy argued for a long time. Before I fell asleep, I heard something break, I got scared. I think Mommy is upset. 

\- Jessica's POV -

Max was drinking again. I hadn't seen him all night. I started losing hope and decided to go to sleep, I was sure he'd come back the next morning, as he usually does after a night of drinking and wasting the money we spend our lives making. Useless. Useless, useless, useless. That's what Max is. He doesn't care for Michael, and I end up taking care of him. He says he loves Michael, and I know he does, but if he really cared about him, he would stop drinking and help out once in a while. 

I thought I could sleep. Until I heard the clatter of the front door unlocking. Max. Shit. He'd be drunk as a dog and ready to yell at me for any minor inconvenience. I quickly got up, going to greet him. And sure enough, there he was, standing by the door. Drunk as hell. 

// hi! so i'm cutting this off for now, I dont have a lot of time to write but i plan on continuing! i hope you liked this even though it was super short 😭 //


End file.
